The Escort
by Lathan Lover
Summary: In an attempt to sever his dependency on Dan and pay for his own HCM medication, Lucas hires himself out as an Escort. One client he didn't expect to have was Nathan.  Lathan.  Warnings for MM slash, Incest, and Language.


Disclaimer: One Tree Hill is not mine, just borrowing the characters. I own nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas couldn't believe he was doing this, selling himself out to men to pay for his HCM meds. He stood in front of room number 7 of the sleazy establishment, hoping to God that his first client wouldn't take things too far. Lucas took a moment to remember why he was in this situation to begin with.

Time and time again, Dan has constantly reminded Lucas that he needed him, if he wanted to keep his heart condition a secret from his mom. When Lucas eavesdropped on a conversation with Dan and Jules, he found out that Dan had no intention of backing off of Keith, despite their deal. Lucas figured that if Dan won't honor his end of the bargain, then neither would he.

In the end, Lucas confronted Keith and told him everything about Dan and Jules, his HCM, and his deal with Dan. Keith was of course livid. Mad at the man his brother has become, mad at Jules' deception, and mad at Lucas for lying to him and his mother about his heart. When he finally calmed down, Keith asked Lucas why he didn't come to him for medication money, to which Lucas responded that he was afraid it would somehow reach his mom's ears, that and he didn't want to burden his uncle anymore than he already has.

In spite of Lucas' refusal to let him help pay for his meds, Keith took Lucas' warnings about Dan to heart, and told Lucas he had some planning to do. Keith left Tree Hill the next day. Somehow Dan found out about his betrayal and the next thing Lucas knew, his things were packed by the door and he was cut-off financially again. He couldn't believe his own father would risk his health.

Without a means to pay for his meds, Lucas looked high and low for an available job, and unfortunately for him, there was only one place that had an opening where he could earn the kind of money needed for the expensive medication. It was some escort service that Lucas didn't even know existed in this town. Lucas didn't think it would be bad. He pictured himself taking women out and show them a good time, with or without sex. When Lucas found out the true nature of the escort business, he nearly bolted, but with no other options available he had no choice but to stay.

Luckily, Lucas was given a break. His boss had informed him that he had the choice of either being a regular for a specific customer, or be open to all potential clients. On one hand, he could just have to deal with one guy, but it wouldn't pay as much. On the other hand, having numerous clients would definitely pay off, but the chance of catching STDs, is significantly greater, no matter how safe you try to be. Lucas decided to stick with the first option, as it was safer for him.

It was not even twenty minutes after being on the payroll did a call come in requesting an escort to have for as long as desired, Lucas was immediately notified of the details.

So here Lucas stood, dressed to look his best, with a bag filled with condoms and lube, incase his recurring client didn't have any. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. He was shocked to find out who was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"Nathan?"

"Lucas?"

Lucas wasn't sure he had the right address. He checked the info he was given regarding his client's location. The Trailside Inn, room 7. He saw that indeed he was in the right place, which meant Nathan hired him.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" Nathan growled, obviously haven't forgotten the fact that Lucas moved in with Dan.

"I can ask you the same thing." Lucas shot back.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Nathan shouted as he stalked back into the room.

Lucas slipped in and shut the door, determined to make things right with his brother. Ever since Haley left Nathan for that damn prick, Chris Keller, his little brother has been slipping into a spiral of self destruction, what with the skipping class, showing up at school with alcohol, or drinking himself into a stupor.

"What you're doing to yourself has got to stop, Nate." Lucas pleaded.

"You know what? I'm really not in the mood to have a heart to heart with you, so why don't you take your self-righteous attitude and fuck off! And do it quickly, I've got company coming over." Nathan sneered at the blond.

"How is hiring an escort going to solve your problems?" Lucas blurted out without thinking.

"I repeat...it's none of your fucking bus-- wait. How did you know I hired a rent boy?" Nathan's eyes narrowed.

"I think the bigger question is...what the hell are you doing buying time with an escort?"

Nathan grabbed Lucas by the collar and shoved him against the door.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Lucas." Nathan snarled through gritted teeth. It was then, Lucas could smell the alcohol on Nathan's breath.

"Well, Nate, you paid for an escort, so here I am." Lucas spat.

Nathan staggered back a few steps as he contemplated Lucas words. This wasn't something he expected to happen. The only reason he even he considered getting a rent boy, was to determine if he could deal with being with men, since after Haley, he was officially done with women. And it wasn't like he could walk up to any guy and ask if he could fuck them. It presented a problem for some time before stumbling upon an add in the phone book earlier today about the an escort service for gay men, here in Tree Hill, and called to set up an appointment. The guy on the other line provided discreet places that their escorts usually do business, to which he decided on The Trailside Inn. After a few minutes of being on hold, the person stated that Nathan has been given room number 7 to try out his escort.

The guy also asked Nathan was kind of escort he wanted. Nathan wasn't sure what was meant and asked to clarify. He was told that he could rent out one escort for as long as he wanted, or one of the rent boys that have had numerous clients already. Nathan chose the first option, and was told that a fresh new escort had been hired, and asked Nathan if he was interested in the newbie. Nathan instantly jumped at the chance, smirking at the thought of breaking the newbie in himself.

Looking at Lucas, Nathan realized that Lucas was that newbie. But it didn't make sense, what reason would Lucas have to actually choose the rent boy profession.

"You're my escort?" Nathan asked slowly.

"Apparently. I was just told to come here. I wasn't told who my client was."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you an escort? If you live with Dan, then you don't need to work. Everything you need is there."

"It's a long story, and I'd rather not get into it." Lucas said as he slid down the wall to sit down across from Nathan.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you supposed to do everything I ask of you? I mean, I did pay for your services, and I intend to collect. Now...start talking!" Nathan barked.

Lucas glared at him.

"You wouldn't want me to report you to your boss, now would you?" Nathan smirked.

"That's blackmail, asshole!" Lucas said coldly.

"No, it's me getting my money's worth. Besides, if you have to resort to whoring yourself out to others, then it must be important. You said that it was a long story. I have all the time in the world."

Lucas didn't think he'd ever hate Nathan again, but he'd been wrong before. But since his brother threatened to tell his boss, and loose the only chance to pay for his meds, then he had no choice, but to comply.

"I lied about my HCM results." Lucas stated.

Nathan froze at that admission. Suddenly, the resentment and anger he's had towards his brother since he found out Lucas was moving in with Dan, seemed to slowly fade away.

"The heart medication is expensive, and I had no way to pay for it without my mom finding out."

"So Dan agreed to pay for your meds, and keep your secret, if you moved in with him?" Nathan asked.

"Partly. You know Jules?"

"Keith's girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Lucas went on to explain Dan's elaborate plan to break his brother's heart in retaliation for sleeping with his wife.

"Son of a bitch." Nathan said, more to himself before looking at Lucas again, "So how do you fit into all this?"

"I found out about the deal Jules made with Dan and confronted her about it. Dan approached me later that day and we made a deal. I'd move in with him and he'd leave Keith alone. Him paying for my meds was also part of the deal."

Nathan got up and sat next to Lucas on the floor.

"So why are you having to pay for your meds yourself, if he agreed to the deal?"

"I found out that Dan had no intention of following through with the deal. I told Keith, Dan found out and here I am."

"Dad cut you off? Does he realize he's playing with your life?"

"I guess he doesn't care. It's not like he ever wanted me anyway," Lucas added, his voice full of hurt.

"So do you still live with Dan?"

"No."

"Where are you living?"

"At the moment, my car. All I took with me was some clothes that's it. I use the showers at school to wash up."

"Why don't you just stay with me? I have plenty of money for the both of us."

"How? You haven't been at that that pretzel stand at the mall in ages?"

"My Uncle Cooper. He found out about what's been going on with me lately, so he's been sending me money. Lots of it. How else do you think I've been able to pay for all the alcohol I buy, or an escort for that matter?"

"Yeah, about that...why are you paying for a male rent boy?"

"I've just given up on women. I can't handle them anymore."

"So you decided to become gay?"

"I didn't decide to become gay. I guess I've always known. I mean, I loved Haley and I miss her like crazy but part of me is kinda grateful that she's gone. I felt like I was living a lie and sometimes…I think she left because she knew it too. As far as this whole escort thing goes, I don't really know any gay men and now that I'm alone again, I thought I'd try find out if I can handle being with a man. I just never expected my escort to be you."

"I never expected my first client to be you."

"Were you really that desperate to get money for your meds? Desperate enough to let men fuck you?"

"When I applied for the escort service, I didn't think having sex with men was part of the job. But I am desperate."

"This is why living with me is a good idea. You won't have to be an escort anymore, and I'll pay for your heart medication."

Lucas turned to look at Nathan, and saw nothing but sincerity in his blue eyes. It's funny, not too long ago, they were at each others throats, so to speak. And now the mood has suddenly shifted.

"What about all my stuff? It's still at his house?"

"Well, with Keith gone, Dan will retake control of the dealership. We can sneak in while he's at work, and get your stuff."

"That'll work."

Though glad he'll finally have company, instead of living alone, Nathan still didn't get to achieve what he came here for, and paid for. He still thought about seeing if he could handle being gay. He inwardly laughed at the absurdity of the situation, ending up with his own brother as his paid escort.  
Nathan thought about what he'd want in a man; someone who was smart, athletic, and friendly. A guy who would do anything to help the person they cared about. Someone who wouldn't choose their career over him, he thought bitterly, reminded of Haley's betrayal. He definitely wanted someone his own age. He's always had a secret spot for blondes.

Looking at Lucas, Nathan realized that he was everything he wanted in a person, guy or girl. But the problem was that they share the same blood. And wanting to have sex with your brother was wrong. But the more Nathan thought about Lucas' athletic body, which he'd seen numerous times in the locker rooms, the harder he became, imagining running his hands over that lithe form. Maybe it's the fact that it's forbidden, that was turning him on the most. Nathan did pay to have sex with a man, and said man showed up for said sex. It was only fair that he got his money's worth.

"Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Strip for me." Nathan simply said.

"What?" Lucas asked, not sure he heard correctly.

"Strip for me. I wanna see you naked."

"WHAT?!" Lucas quickly stood up and slowly backed away from Nathan.

Nathan seeing that Lucas was about to flee the motel room, quickly put himself between Lucas and the door.

"I want to see you naked. I want to take my time to study every inch of your skin. Touch every inch of your skin."

"Are you drunk?" Lucas asked incredulously, remembering the smell of alcohol on Nathan's breath earlier.

"I'm sober enough to know what I'm asking, and what I want. And I want you naked." Nathan stated.

"Nathan, we're brothers, do you understand that? BROTHERS!" Lucas yelled, unsure what had gotten into Nathan.

"I'm well aware of that fact."

"And yet you still want to see me naked...why?"

"Because you are everything I want in a boyfriend!" Nathan blurted out.

Lucas just stared at Nathan, unsure of how to respond to such a statement. He contemplated the fact that maybe, he heard wrong.

"What?" Lucas asked.

Nathan figured that he already said too much, and that maybe, his reasoning will coax Lucas into giving into his wishes.

"You represent everything I could ever possibly want in a lover. Your personality always impressed me, even when we hated each other. Even when I rallied the team against you, even when Dan made numerous comments about how you were never wanted, you still held your head up high. You always took the high ground," Nathan thought for a moment, "well, except that time I called you a bastard in class." Nathan looked down in shame as he remembered the memories of how he treated Lucas. In hindsight, Nathan realized that they could have been the best of friends, if Dan hadn't intervened, and he had been strong enough not to give into his father's wishes.

"You are a better person for it," Nathan continued, "also, you're smart, and funny. And I know you would never abandon the ones you cared about, for any reason. And I will admit...you are attractive...for a guy."

"Nathan, do you understand what you're asking of me? Cause it sounds like you want me to be your boyfriend."

Nathan stared at him blankly, "So what if I do?"

"So you just want to completely disregard that we share the same father. Ignore the fact that we're bound by blood. Forget that what you're suggesting is incest."

"I feel like you're the only person who I could ever really trust. You've made so many efforts to get to know me in the past, and help me, even when I'm angry at you. So yes, I'm forgetting all those things you listed. No one else would be a better lover than you." Nathan stated calmly, but confidently.

"Nathan, I'm far from perfect. Do you not remember the love triangle I found myself in, involving Peyton and Brooke? The tattoo I got when I got drunk? Or how about the time I slept with Nikki?"

"I don't care."

"Nathan..."

"Ask yourself this. Did you truly and deeply love either Peyton or Brooke?"

Lucas thought about that for a moment. Sure, they were both great girls, but with each relationship, he felt something was missing from each. Peyton seemed to be covered head to toe with issues, and was never decisive. It was like being on an emotional rollercoaster with her. Brooke seemed to be a bad influence on him. He's never been drunk before he met Brooke, or trespassed on private property, in someone else's hot tub, without the owners knowing. And he doubted he would have ever gotten a tattoo, if it hadn't for him wanting to impress her. Thinking back, the only good thing that came with dating Brooke, was the chance to date the head cheerleader, and to finally get laid. But Lucas realized that, he may have loved them, but not been in love with them.

"No." Lucas finally answered, dejectedly.

Feeling bad for putting his brother in such a mood, Nathan closed the gap between them.

"I want you, Lucas. I think I always have." Nathan said, putting a hand on Lucas' neck, thumb stroking the blonde's cheek.

"What do you mean?" Lucas whispered.

"Ever since I can remember, I've always been infatuated with you in one way or another, ever since I found out you were my brother. You intrigued me. And when you never backed down from the hazing, my infatuation grew. At first, I was just using Haley to upset you, in case the hazing didn't work."

"I knew that."

"I know." Nathan nodded in agreement, "The more time I spent with Haley, the more I saw how similar you two were. I'm not saying I never loved her, but I loved her for the wrong reasons."

"But why were you so devastated at her departure, if your love for her wasn't as strong as you thought?"

"My whole life, I've never really experienced love. Dan, I'm sure, doesn't know the meaning of the word. I rarely see my mom anymore, so motherly affection is scarce. Peyton, well...she and I were a disaster. I think the only reason we were together was because we were at the top of the high school hierarchy, that it was expected of us to hook up. But with Haley, I thought I would finally get to see real love, even if it was half-hearted on my side. I believed that with time, I could fully and truly love her, but I wasn't given the chance. She up and left without so much as a second thought. She didn't even ask me to go with her. When I came home to find her gone, it felt like everyone would rather do their own thing, than love me. Like I was worthless."

Lucas stared solemnly at Nathan's sad blue eyes. Everyone has feelings, even Nathan. Growing up the way he did, without learning that emotions were a good thing, Nathan reacted the only way he knew how, by being an asshole. When the time came to receive something that has been denied to him his entire life, it ended badly. It was then Lucas made a conscious decision.

"You do realize that if you and I do pursue an intimate relationship, that there would be no going back, right?"

"You mean?" Lucas saw a glimmer of hope in Nathan's eyes.

"Well, I'm assuming you want to have sex tonight, right? That is one of the reasons for paying for an escort?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah."

"Look...I'm not saying that I'm in love with you, but...I'm willing to give us a chance to fall in love with each other."

Lucas didn't think Nathan's smile could be any brighter, but it slowly sobered as Nathan looked at Lucas intently.

"Can I kiss you?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded.

"No turning back." Nathan whispered.

"I know." Lucas said.

Nathan moved his finger tips downwards softly tracing the line of Lucas' lips. Lucas' lips curved into a small smile as Nathan's fingers brushed over them. Still moving down slowly Nathan then brushed lightly over the solid chin feeling the day's stubble.

Nathan held Lucas' face lightly with the palms of his hands gently massaging his thumbs across Lucas' cheeks.

"You're so beautiful," Nathan murmured moving closer to Lucas. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across Lucas'. Lucas moaned instinctively as he leaned into the kiss. His skin was burning tingling with the electricity of Nathan's touch and it was almost as though he could still feel his brother's finger tips as they moved across his face. It was the most sensual thing he had ever experienced in his life and it had been gifted to him by his brother of all people.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Lucas and they kissed passionately. Lucas pressed his tongue at Nathan's lips. Nathan opened his mouth and their tongues dueled as they explored the other's mouth.

"Holy shit," Nathan breathed as he pulled back from the kiss.

Lucas gave a small satisfied smile.

"I still want to see you naked," Nathan whispered. "Is that okay?"

Lucas nodded. For some reason, objecting to incest was no longer an option. He never felt a kiss so invigorating before, so passionate. He was starting to see where Nathan was coming from.

Lucas grabbed his shirt from the bottom, and slowly pulled it over his head and off his body, revealing lightly tanned skin that the fabric covered. Lucas was about to start on the next article of clothing, but was stopped by Nathan. Lucas was about to question why, but his brother didn't give an answer. Instead, Nathan brought his hands to his older brother's torso, mapping out every inch of skin with his fingers.

Nathan couldn't resist touching Lucas as soon as the shirt came off. He needed to feel Lucas' athletic body, commit it to memory, should on the off chance this be the one and only time he'll ever have the opportunity to do this. Nathan started from the shoulders, making his way down Lucas' arms. Nathan paused to trace the Japanese tattoo on his right shoulder before continuing with his journey. Once he had his fill of Lucas' biceps, Nathan directed his attention to his brother's chest, tracing the outline of his pecs before exploring Lucas' nipples.

Nathan used both thumbs and rubbed Lucas' nipples in circular motions around the hardening pink nubs. Lucas could only moan in pleasure at Nathan's ministrations. His nipples were always sensitive, but no one but himself has ever done this to himself before. Once Nathan had his fill of Lucas' chest, he moved down towards the blonde's abs, committing each muscle to memory. The brunette played with the little blonde hairs that lead straight from Lucas' navel, and disappeared into the waistband of his briefs.

When Nathan took a step back, Lucas figured it was to let him remove the rest of his clothes. After discarding his shoes, socks and jeans, Lucas hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, he looked to Nathan for affirmation. Receiving a nod from his baby brother, he pulled down his in one fell swoop, and cast them aside, giving Nathan the complete, and uncovered view of his nether regions.

"Turn around." Nathan instructed.

Lucas did as he was told, showing off his backside. He could practically feel his brother's eyes drinking in the sight of his ass.

Nathan couldn't tear his eyes away from the toned ass of his older brother as he approached the blonde again. Nathan reached out to grope Lucas' ass in his hands, exploring the tight mounds of flesh that now belong to him. He gently caressed the skin, which sent a noticeable shiver up Lucas' spine.

"Bend over for me, baby." Nathan said softly, and the blonde complied.

After obeying Nathan's wishes, Lucas felt his brother drag a finger down the cleft of his ass, feeling the digit ghosting over his virgin hole, which made Lucas groan. Images of his fucking that hole instantly flooding his mind. 'God, what an ass!' Nathan thought, possibly one of the best asses Nathan had ever seen, and he was practically giddy on the inside and the thought that he'll get to play with it from now on.

Nathan placed a hand on each of his brother's thighs. Slowly, almost reverently, he slid them up. Up, until he had a firm, perfect cheek in each hand. He spread Lucas' ass wide, and licked. From just behind his balls up to the top of the crack, he painted a hot stripe with the flat of his tongue. Lucas jerked, a surprised yelp leaving his lips. Nathan wasn't foolish enough to let him recover and set to with a will. He was determined to prove to his brother that they were right for each other.

Focused almost entirely on the tight little hole, Nathan lapped at it. He swirled his tongue around and around, pausing now and again to suck lightly. He spared only the barest attention to Lucas' voice, which had gone from shocked yelping to incoherent groaning. Unless he got a definite sign to the contrary, he wasn't gonna stop. Nathan began to work his tongue in, gentle little stabs that coaxed the muscle into relaxing. When it was loose enough, Nathan fucked his tongue in as deeply as he could go, moans of his own muffled by his brother's flesh.

Nathan was free with his own vocalizations, knowing full well how good the vibrations would feel. When Lucas began to hump backwards, just a little, Nathan urged him down to his knees. The position kept Lucas open to him without him having to use his hands. Hands free, he continuing to eat his brother's ass, while wrapping one hand around Lucas' cock. With the other, he slipped a finger up Lucas' ass beside his tongue.

Pulling back after a few minutes of foreplay, Nathan couldn't help but be pleased with the groan of disappointment that left Lucas' mouth. Yes, he would have his brother all to himself without anymore resistance, and Lucas would enjoy it.

Lucas himself couldn't believe what Nathan just did to his own ass. He had heard that ass licking and fingering were pleasurable, but never got the courage to try it out on himself, and he was sure he would get neither Brooke, nor Peyton to give it a shot, probably be to grossed out at the idea of rimming and fingering his ass. But thanks to his brother and his incredible tongue, he was finally able to experience it first hand. Lucas know from this point on, he'd never go without a rimjob during sex ever again.

Helping Lucas up, Nathan reached up and pulled Lucas' mouth to his and kissed him. Nathan was seeking out every inch of that sensual mouth. Their tongues met and swirled into each other.

"Bed…now!" Nathan pulled Lucas toward the bed, pulling off Nathan's clothes as they went.

They both were getting hard and Lucas reached down to stroke Nathan. Nathan gently took Lucas' wrist and held him back. He nuzzled into his earlobe and whispered "I meant what I said; I want to have sex with you." Nathan wanted, needed, to connect with every inch of Lucas. He needed to claim him. "This is about me connecting with you. You can do anything but touch me." Lucas stopped. Unsure of what to do, he surrendered himself to Nathan.

Lucas felt Nathan leaning over him, his own erection pulsing. Nathan pushed Lucas' arms over his head "Don't move them." Nathan trailed his fingers back down Lucas' arms. Lucas arched his head back, groaning softly as Nathan bit down hard on his collarbone, marking him. Slowly Nathan moved his hands to Lucas' chest. Nathan expertly used his fingers to tease Lucas' nipples to hard points of pleasure. His mouth was following, twirling his tongue around, and gently blowing cool air over the slick skin.

"You like that, Luke?" Nathan's voice was dripping with desire.

"Uhhhuh," was all Lucas could reply.

Nathan fingers played lightly up and down Lucas' sides. He trailed his mouth down his chest, kissing and flicking his tongue over Lucas' tanned skin. Nathan sucked at his hip bones, and brushed the skin under his navel, just grazing the tip of his cock, rubbing around the damp tip. Nathan let his tongue play in Lucas' navel. Over and over, Nathan pushed every button until every inch of Lucas was burning with raw need.

"Come on Lucas; tell me what you want…"

"Touch me, please I-I can't take much more" Lucas' hips were thrusting of their own volition. He was losing control.

Nathan moved between Lucas' legs and started stroking his fingers up the inside of his thighs, tracing imaginary circles with his fingers. "I have so much more to give you…" Nathan's hand caressed Lucas' balls as he traced the vein in Lucas' cock with his tongue. Nathan took his time breathing in the scent of his brother, surrounding himself with it

"You want me to suck you Lucas?" "You'd like that won't you, you like my mouth on you," Nathan murmured as he took him into his mouth. Shock waves went through Lucas as Nathan's tongue snaked its way down the length of his shaft and back up as Nathan sucked just the sensitive tip. "Tell me you like this Luke," he commanded as he continued to take Lucas inch by inch.

"Y-yes, ohG-God…yes" Lucas shuddered.

Nathan sensed Lucas was close to going over the edge, so he gripped Lucas at the base of his cock, denying him for the moment whispering "Soon baby, not yet." Lucas moaned and twisted his hands into the sheets. Lucas was practically jumping with each touch and was quickly losing the ability to think.  
.  
"Nate….please….ohgodplease!!!" Lucas begged.

Nathan loved watching as he pushed Lucas toward climax. Lucas was magnificent and Nathan wanted to make this last.

"Shhhh baby, I know how close you are." Nathan's voice seemed to vibrate around Lucas. "Soon, I promise," he told his lover, keeping his hand firmly in place.

Nathan was using his other hand to stroke Lucas' ass, fingering his rim. He knew he gave the blonde a slight preparation not long ago, but Nathan wanted to be sure he was ready.

Lucas was whimpering with each touch trying to push down onto Nathan's fingers.

"Easy Luke, I got you." Lucas felt waves of pleasure washing through him as Nathan pushed one finger, then another, into him. Nathan didn't think either one of them was going to make it much longer as his own cock was rock hard and demanding attention.

"Now….pleasepleasemakemecome" Lucas pleaded, desperate for release.

Goddamn, the sound of Lucas' voice was incredible. So deep and sexy, just pure pleasure vocalized.

Nathan removed his fingers and murmured "You're all mine now," as he positioned himself. He stroked himself to slick his cock and pushed in. Nathan waited. He needed a minute to get himself under control and he didn't want to hurt Lucas. He knew Lucas was a virgin to gay sex and felt him tense as every muscle inside Lucas was stretching around him. Nathan pushed in until his balls were up against Lucas and he felt Lucas giving in to the pleasure.

"Move!" was all Lucas could get out.

Nathan pulled out and thrust back in, angling to hit Lucas' prostate with each stroke. Lucas was writhing with pleasure. He felt every inch of Nathan inside him. Every nerve was firing. Raw exquisite pleasure was all he felt. When Nathan released his grasp on Lucas' cock and stroked it hard, Lucas felt his climax working from his toes, up his thighs, and coiling in the pit of his stomach. Nathan knew the signs and growled "Let go now Luke, come for me!" Lucas came hard and fast, thinking he would never stop. Lucas' entire body was pulsating with pleasure. The feel of Lucas clenching around his cock was incredible and Nathan let go almost simultaneously with Lucas, repeating "mineminemine" as his own orgasm tore from him, filling Lucas with his creamy fluid, his thick cock throbbing inside Lucas until he was completely spent.

Nathan pulled out as gently as he could and pushed up next to Lucas, taking him in his arms. Lucas was aching to touch him. Still shaking from his release, he held Lucas tighter than he ever had. Their bodies were still hot and slick. Neither one cared.

"That was…" Lucas said quietly, softly pressing his lips to Nathan's arm.

"Yeah Luke, it was." Nathan's voice broke slightly.

"I always will care for you." Lucas was making each word a statement of fact. Lucas somehow knew there would never be anyone else for him.

Nathan was resting his head on Lucas' shoulder, eyes closing. "I know. Me too." This was barely a whisper.

**A/N: The "One Night Only" challenge will be written as a sequel for this story. I hope to have it posted before the new year.;) Also For those of you wondering about Fraternal...there are two more chapters left. The last chapter has already started, then the epilogue. If anyone is interested in writing one of my challenges, which can be viewed on my profile page, please let me know, and we can discuss the details. Thanks.**


End file.
